Victims of Love
by Oscars Wilde98
Summary: A DUNCAN & COURTNEY story, takes place right after TDi ends. It will Chronical their lives through Highschool,college,and more. You will see some familiar faces in the supporting cast. "Consistency is the last refuge of the unimaginative." - Oscar Wilde
1. Snap back to real Reality

Well this is the start of my second story I think a lot of Courtney and Duncan fans will enjoy this one. It takes place right after Owen's Big Bash he threw for winning. Actually it pretty much starts on the boat ride home. I plan on making this story line last a longtime. I have literally read basically every Duncan and Courtney story on here so I have a lot of ideas that are different but not outlandish for this story line I think anyone who enjoys all the other D/C stories will love this shit.

**Please Read and Review, offer me some story line ideas**_** if you like **_**and ****constructive criticism**

_(I'll be using some familiar faces but only because I wanted to use characters that everyone knows and so I can focus on the story line and not have to build up and establish new characters. Plus I think most people would enjoy the usually suspects.)_

Disclaimer: Still don't own shit

Duncan and Courtney were the last two dropped off. (Chris Maclean set this up after he was told by producers that viewers found there relationship to be the most intriguing. So Chris being Chris knew he should drag this along and get as much ratings as he could.) Duncan and Courtney pretty much just sat next to each other hand and hand while they enjoyed each others company for what seems to be the last time or at least along while before they see each other again. No words were exchanged, they just basked in there fond memories.8 weeks has flown by. Camp was over and it was time to go back to our normal, boring, uneventful lives.

Owen had thrown one of the biggest, best and most wild parties I'd ever been too but that's a story for another day...and/or chapter. We were all sad to be leaving each other, and even though we hated the challenges, food Chris, Chef, and the terrible living quarters we still didn't want the summer to end. I especially didn't want it to end. They all were going home to loving parents, nice warm beds, good food and freedom. I on the other hand was going back to serve another year in juvy, Six months if I got out on good behavior (boy is that a knee slapper). But that was by far the easiest part. Being without my Princess was going to take me sometime to adjust too. I ran rough shot over that place. I just hope I don't have to bust too many skulls to reclaim by throne.

I have a feeling it might be a little tough. If any of them have watched TDI while I was away might make this a little difficult. No matter I hope they get cocky and think I'm soft now. It'll just be there undoing because if they underestimate me It'll be lights out bitch for anyone who apposes me. It will be nice to get back to normal considering I've spent two thirds of my life behind bars. But I do have to admit I'm really going to try and turn over a new leaf as much as I can while in juvy but while on the inside I still need to keep up my Bad Ass appearance. I do have to admit though it's nice to rule that place. But hopefully when I get out I'll be able to get my shit together if not for me then for my princess...It sucks when you finally realize this is no way to live.

Read and Review please and like always if you don't like it cram it up your ass or eat a dick your choice.


	2. Which Crime? You Prude

That is the hardest part for me...Well hardest part for both of us. We had been on Playa des Losers for a

few weeks together and our relationship had blossomed and progressed very smoothly. We learned a lot

about each other and that made us even closer because of it. With almost no cameras and no Chris to

bother us, that let us have our privacy and really let us get to know each other. We were both aloud to

explore our feelings, let our guards down, and just let it all hang out.

But even though we had our privacy and I treated her better than any human I'd ever met she still

wouldn't give it up to me. And let me tell you all the personal secrets and feelings I'd never share with

any other human couldn't even sway her. I figured after she heard this story that thong she was wearing would fly off.

_(Flashback of Some random time on Playa des Loser)_

Courtney smirks and asks: " So how did you end up in juvy?"

Duncan froze for a second then said: "I really don't want to talk about it."

Courtney's interest just perked more: "Oh come on you had no problem telling Gwen while you were locked away in that crap shack with her and heather."

Duncan smirks: "Alright well your going to have to be more pacific than that. I mean my file is about 8 inches thick."

Courtney frowned and said: "Okay that's so terrible , how about we just start with the most recent one.

Duncan sighed: "Okay I took the rap for my 19 year old brother."

Courtney looking a bit shocked: "What?! Why would you do that for him? I mean why would you take the fall for him?"

Duncan: " Okay well just be quite and let me finish the story (she give him an evil look and he just smirks). He was selling a quarter pound of cocaine and I use to assist him when I was looking to make some extra cash. But he was doing his last run and then he was going to be done with it but we had gotten stopped and because of my looks we got searched they found it and I took the rap for it. My Brother never got in trouble with the law before. He was going to be leaving for the police academy that very next week and I didn't want to him to ruin his life. Not to mention he would have ended up in a federal pound me in the ass prison, he also is the son of very well known cops and once the other inmates got wind of that he would have been dead within a no time flat."

Courtney just stood there shocked but then she came to her senses and hugged him nice and tight and replied: "Your so sweet and selfless I never thought you of all people would be so kind and caring."

Duncan: "What can I say I'm full of surprises and I also have a nice stack of cash waiting for me as well so its kinda okay in away."

Courtney: "How about you tell me about some of your other crimes? You've really caught my interest with these stories of yours."

Duncan: "You want to hear about the ones I got caught for? Or just the crimes I got away with?"

Courtney glares at him and says: "You know what I really don't want to know right now. Let's just enjoy the time we have together and forget about all that stuff while we have the chance."

Duncan says: "You know what your totally right we should just enjoy ourselves. But Duncan thinks in his head while he checks out Court- 'ooooohhhh yeah, I'm getting me some of that tonight, better go find some armor. Geoff probably is strapped better see if I can find him.'

I did happen to find Geoff and grab a condom but it was never used. Yeah it was a nice pipe dream. Her

prude idea of fun was cuddling and kissing. I didn't even get my balls tickled or cup her sweet breast.

Fuck it totally sucked but then again I do enjoy this chase. Most chicks just dropped there shit so quick

there wasn't much worry about. She was different then the rest her morals and principals just withstood

the Duncan charm. Making the score Duncan fifteenish Girls one. But when I finally let my hormones

calm down (guess what he was doing lol) I figured she is worth the wait. But I had to ask her a few

questions about herself that had been bothering me for a while and I finally got the balls up to ask.

Read and Review please and like always if you don't like it cram it up your ass or eat a dick your choice.


	3. Such a Perv!

This chapter is kinda just mindless dribble but it helps to show how the two of them started to get more and more comfortable with each other and how they start to ask more personal questions plus Courtney is developing a personality and have a better more laid back time and shows how they are building a kindred spirit . A lot of it is the questions EVERY guy wants to know about a chick.

Disclaimer: still don't own shit

They had ended up on the beach with Courtney pinning Duncan down underneath her.

Courtney looks at him satisfied with the pain she has inflicted upon him. She then smirks and rolls off of him sitting next to him on the beach staring into to ocean.

She has a look of caution on her face as she asks him: "I probably will regret this but that was your other questions that just need to be answered so desperately? Just remember choose your words wisely"

as she lurks over a the light post.

Duncan then grins and blurts out: " How tall and how much do you weight?" with one foot set for a good jump start if he needs to book in a hurry.

She just looked at him perplexed and muttered " what's it to you? And she thought for a second to herself wait he's a dude.

But before she could say anything he responded with "Just was wondering and you could say I wanted to know for piece of mind."

She had a little red in her face from anger and shrewishly replied "Fuck you and your piece of mind."

Duncan just thought to himself that was so freakin' HOT I love it when she gets pissed. But then he regained his composer and said "Look princess if your so self-concuss and embraced you don't need to say. But I personally don't see the big deal it's not like your fat or anything you totally sexy and your over reacting. I doubt it'll but I'll break the ice on this one I'm five foot ten and weigh one hundred

sixty eight pounds if it's any consolation."

She blushed at his sweet comments and said "Well no it really didn't help but if you really must know, I'm five foot four and weigh one hundred thirty four pounds happy?"

He commented " that wasn't so hard now was it?" (Boy did he know how to busy her buttons and totally manipulate the situation)

"No it wasn't but still keep a lid on it that for just me and you to know got it?" Also are you done with this integration?" she was smirking while asking.

"I actually have two maybe more questions all very intimate and private just to for warn you." the tone in his voice sounded like he was a little nervous to ask.

"Okay shoot" she replied sounding a little anxious to hear what he could possibly cooking up in that chrome dome of his.

With a nervous smirk he opened his mouth and said "Do you only wear thongs?"

She immediately replied "Well that not too bad of a question but yes I only wear thongs I hate pantie lines. They just seem to be totally unsexy to me." She then shutters under the thought of pantie lines.

He just sat back and felt a feeling of satisfaction and was thinking about how sexy she was. He was also imagining what color she was wearing right now but he wouldn't dare push his luck since he wasn't done with his line of questioning.

She then smacked him on the arm being him back to reality and she put her thumb in her pants a pulled pulled out a pink strap and said " they are pink okay? I totally read your mind huh?"

With a huge smile he said " Yes you did totally"

She then said " don't smile too hard you might crack you face." with a laugh. She then gestured her fingers in a come on and get me motion and said " what else you got for me?" with a devilish look.

While she looked to be in a better mood he blurted out "Whats your bra. Size?"

She had finally blushed under one of his questions and turned away and muttered "Your Crazy"

Duncan quickly rebutted "Huh, funny I thought I was a Pisces."

She just busted out laughing. And so did he thinking alright that should help lighten the mood.

Once she regained for composure she said "Fine I'll tell but you if ya guess it first and if you get it right I'll reward you.

"Okay I'd say 36C?" he replied smiling and thinking about how he might be rewarded.

" Well at least I know now you haven't been rummaging though my unmentionables. And because of that here." (she kisses him soft and sweetly). "But you were close I'm actually 38C . You know your boobies huh" she said with a smile and a laugh.

He laughed "Yeah I'm a bit of a conisore."

"Now are you satisfied?" she groaned.

"Yeah I got one more question but I don't think you'll like it too much."

She thinks to herself its weird I know exactly what he is going to ask. She then thinks I have given a name to my pain and that's Duncan. She smirked and said "No you can't look at and or touch them!"

"How the fuck did you know that? Get out of my head!" he was so surprised.

"Trust me I don't want to be in that mess of a head." she said slyly.

He hesitates a second and says "come on just one hand full your killing me here."

it took for a second as well to process what he had said considering she had never heard anyone say that to her before. But she rolled onto him while he was laying on this back and quickly kneed him in the balls and giggled.

"You wish! Don't ask me that again! I'll inform you when I want my breast examined K?! Do I make myself clear?" she said it with almost an amused smile.

With a voice that sounded like his testicles weren't going to descend from his stomach any time soon

" You got it...Crystal clear." he was breathing heavily and hardly even got it out.

He had regained himself somewhat. When Courtney said " Yeah for now let's just sit back and enjoy the view." she said smiling "Oh yeah you still a total Perv! He nodded in agreement with a small smile and a bit of agony. She put her head on his chest and they just rested together soaking in the view and the vibe.

Well I thought this chapter was a little different and kind showed the personalities they are developing between each other and how they act when a camera isn't in there face. Not to mention this is what EVERY man is thinking about a chick. So anyone who has a problem with that part just get over it because it is a fact of life unless the dude is castrated or unless you live in some fictional world. Otherwise I hope you enjoyed it R/R also I think the next chapter will be going back to the present for the tearful good byes between the two of them but don't quote me on that.

Like usual If you don't like it you can cram it up your ass or eat a dick your choice.


	4. Meeting Dad, it's all making sense now

This chapter is about Duncan meeting Courtney's dad and have the most unexpected thing happen. Just a warning nothing major this chapter just jumps around from different characters point of views no biggie.

It was late at night about 10:30 and they were just holding each other on the small smelly boat. When there day dreaming was cut short by chef blowing the ships horn. They both jumped out of their seats. "Last stop fools get off now!"

Duncan mutters " Well its nice to see Frankenstein still has no emotions." Courtney giggled while chef just grunted and said something about "getting whats coming to you."

Duncan pulled there belongings off the boat and assisted Courtney off the boat. Being very impatient Chef floors it doing a quick one eighty and speeding off into the night.

There were two cars wait for them. One a police car. The other a sweet as blue Mercedes Benz SL65. A tall stocky man got out of the police car and said to Duncan "Come on punk let's get a move on."

It was Duncan's Brother. Duncan turned to him and yelled " Sit in your fucking car pig and I'll be there when I'm done saying my good bye." He's brother shook his head and responded with "Your lucky your my bro or I'd come over there and bust your fucking skull ya prick, but he still went back and sat back in the car.

Courtney laughed at the bickering between brothers. But then a tall muscular dude got out of the SL65. Duncan took a deep gulp and pulled at his dog collar nervously. The large man walked over to the dock and Courtney broke there tight hand holding and ran up to this intimidating figure giving him a big hug.

She held his hand and pulled him over towards Duncan. She then introduced them. "Daddy this is Duncan and Duncan this is my father Joey Corso." Duncan out out his hand to shake his already extending hand. "It's nice to finally met you Duncan." a deep Italian voice said.

Duncan responded "Like wise."

"Where's mom? Courtney said with curiosity in her voice. "At home with your sister she's been sick for the past couple of days." her dad explained.

" Anyway...I do have to be truthful here my wife and I had watched the show and were at first upset with your demeanor towards our daughter."

(there's an awkward pause)

"Place tell me there's a 'But' in this conversation somewhere?" Duncan said nervously.

Her dad let out a laugh "Yeah there is I'm getting to that now. I just wanted to grill you two for a minute. 'But' we have seen over the last few weeks and the weekly letters she (points at Courtney with the hand he is currently hold hers with.) has sent home that's she's quite taken by you."

"To be totally honest I would have pegged you for a uptight rich business man who would rather have me shine your shoes than date your daughter." Duncan replied.

Her dad laughed and smiled " You'd think that of me? I think your jumping the gun there son." he said with a laughing tone.

Well your driving around in a one hundred ninety thousand dollar car wearing what is that a Armani suit? I know it's kinda judging a book by its cover but it's just a hang up I have." he stated.

"It's totally understandable Something tells me that's how most people judge you by your outward appearance all the time." he conveyed.

Duncan laughed " You don't know the half of it."

" Actually yes I do have a good idea of what your speaking of. I was just like you once." He starts to remove his jacket and hand it to Courtney. He pulls up his sleeves to reveal his arm that are cover with tattoos, both of his arms were full sleeves. " I mean I had less holes in my head but I did sport a Mohawk at one point in my life." you could tell me was trying to make some kind of connection with Duncan.

Looking over at Courtney he says " You couldn't have mentioned something about this. I mean seriously this isn't something trivial. It would have been an interesting piece of information you know?" he expressed with great surprise.

"Well you never really asked much about my parents because you said we'll cross that bridge and burn it later on." she uttered with a glare.

"What your joking right? I mean this is kinda a big thing here." Duncan fired back.

" I'm so glad she didn't because I'd rather have you hear it from me and the look on your face is priceless." He said with a big grin. "But everything is probably getting a little more clearer huh?"

They both said "what?" at the same time with perplexed looks on there faces.

He laughed " It's like the blind leading the blind with you two sometimes. I'm really surprised with you pumpkin." It still didn't register for either of them. He smacked his forehead "Duncan is just like me and your mother was an uptight pain in the ass like you are deary that is until she met me."

Duncan laughed while Courtney gave him a mean glare and vented an angry "WHAT?!".

"Oh come on honey, it's so true I can't believe your in denial about it." By the look of anger and redness in her facial expressions Duncan and her dad laughed hysterically. She just made it worse by getting madder.

Her dad finally regained his composure and said "See Court you just keep proving my point. But anyway I was a delinquent like you I've been to juvenile hall, jail, and back again." But it took a little uptight Italian firer cracker help me straighten out, realize my turn potential, made me a better person, and turned me into the very man you see in front of you. I'd probably be living in a dumpster or jail if it wasn't for her."

Duncan looks over at Princess with his signature and vocalized "Oh so it's all starting to fall into place now."

" I never figured I'd have to spell it out to you guys but at least you know now." her dad said.

Just then Courtney realized what had been going on under her nose this whole time. She can't believe she didn't see all this coming at all. She had unknowingly been looking for a guy like her dad. Now it makes sense to her why she was so picky. Being lost in the moment knowing now that her sub-concuss

was dictating her love life she blurted out "Oh my god dad your so right!"

"Yes Courtney I know...we were at first going to forbid you from seeing him. But when your letter starting becoming less frequent, the why you spoke of him, and general laid backness of the last few letters showed us he was good for you."

"How could you know he was good for me and how did the 'general laid backness' of my less frequent letters tell you all this?" She rebutted with a curious look on her face.

Well first of all the last couple of letters were basically all about him. And sending less and less letters home told us you were actually starting to have a good time. We usually had to brake out the dictionary to just understand half the shit you were trying to say in the first couple of letters so that showed us you were mellowing out for the first time in your life, and probably started to enjoy life for ones, finally."

She blushed crimson when she looked at Duncan and realized all this information that she had been overlooking. How could she not remember the story about her mother and father's fairytale love story? Now I know why I felt such a strong attraction to him right from the start. How could she be so ignorant and not put two and two together?

Her father broke her out of the trans. She was stuck in. "Courtney say your good byes for _now_." He put a weird emphasis on now. "Come to the car when your ready." He looked back at Duncan and shook his hand one more time and says "I'd just like to tell you both that ones Duncan gets his legal problems cleared up your mother and I have both agreed to give you consent to date each other."

"Not to push my luck but I got to know why?" Duncan asked cautiously.

"Well like I said I was like you and from watching the show we seen how you both changed each other for the better. That's how it happened for her mother and I. We met at age twenty two and twenty one. If I had met her at age 16 like you two she would have saved me from a lot of trouble and heartache, I also might have been able to enjoy what many consider the best years of there lives. We take away a chance for my little girl to make a better person out of you. If there is one thing we aren't is hypocrites. If she can help change your life for the better like it seems to be, possibly find _love_ and to be truly happy who are we to stand in your way." he explained in detail with a smile on his face.

He started to walk away but then turned around and said "oh yeah Courtney's mother also wanted me to tell you to make sure you come to our house for dinner so she can finally meet you."

Duncan responded "Tell her I said she's on."

Just then Courtney let out a big sigh hugging her dad "Oh thank you daddy you've truly made me happy." he hugged her back with a big smile and said "Whatever makes you happy will make me happy pumpkin." he kisses her on the forehead. With that he walked over to the car and got back in.

Courtney then bolted over to Duncan with tears running down her face. She jumped at him bringing them both to the ground. Duncan on his back with Courtney practically had him mounted he wasn't going to complain though. They kissed furiously for sometime.

"When they finally broke apart Duncan had an epiphany at that very moment. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked at Courtney with more passion then he ever did before and said "I...I think I love you."

Courtney just looked at him with complete shock and started to weep a little. _**(Duncan's thinking to himself "oh god she's crying this isn't going as planned")**_, But then he notices she as a huge smile and that they were tears of joy. She then responded "OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU TOO." in a very loud tone.

A big small when across both their faces and they locked lips. After several minutes of making out Duncan's Brother interrupted by getting out of the black and white and yelling "Come on dude we don't have all night."

"Alright you fucking hemorrhoid, chill I'll be there in 2 minutes." he said with frustration in his voice.

They both stood up and brush themselves off and started to walk back over the cars.

"So you going to write me?" Duncan asked.

"Of course, But I'd also like to come visit you." she replied

"We've been though this, I don't except visitors. I need to keep a certain mental capacity to survive and you or anyone else. Unfortunately the only thing I want to see during my time in juvy is criminals and guards. I can't be getting throw off my game I gotta be tough while on the inside. Besides I don't want you to have to ever go inside such a horrible place." he explained

She nodded in agreement and understanding " Well then if that's the case expect a letter from me every week." she said with a smile.

"Awesome, I look forward to it." he responded with a smile as well.

As we walked up right next to the cars. She asked

"So could I at least come pick you up when they finally release you?"

"Really? You would drive all that way for me?"He was a bit surprised.

"You bet ya" she said with a big smile "I'll have my license by then and it's only a 3 and a half hour drive so it will be my first road trip."

"Alright sounds good to me." sporting a big smile himself " I'll call you two weeks before they set me free so you will have time to plan out everything and what not okay?"

And with that he pulled her in for one more kiss and said "I Love you Courtney Marie Corso."

"And I love you Duncan Michael MacManus"

He opened the door of the car for her and shut it when she was safely inside. Then put her bags in the back seat. He gave her one last wave goody bye. She rolled down the window and blew him a kiss. He could it and put it in his pocket for later. He threw his stuff in the back seat. They both drove away heading in different directions.

Just a little trivia Courtney's last name comes from the movie "The 9th Gate" with Johnny Depp. His characters name was Dean Corso. Corso is Italian for 'Run'. While Duncan's last name was taken from the movie "The Boondock Saints" It was the last name of the two main character brothers. They are both awesome movies. Otherwise R/R please! Otherwise like usual if you don't like it you know what to do.


	5. Meet the Corso's

This chapter is mostly about her family Courtney also gets some good and bad news.

Disclaimer: I still don't own shit

It was only a hour long drive home for Courtney and her dad. The ride was pretty quite, but her dad still peppered some question throughout the ride home. Courtney wasn't really in the

mood for conversation she just wanted to day dream about you know who. She was thinking about the future more than anything. What was it going to be like when he did get out of juvy?

How would they make things work? So many questions raced through her mind. She just reassured herself that they loved each other and they would make it work no matter the

circumstances. I mean she's waiting for her lover to get out of juvenile hall how much more complicated could it get? I mean if they could get through this and make it work then anything

else would probably be a breeze, she put her mind at ease with that could focused on what she was going to be doing for the remainder of her summer vacation.

They arrived home at 12:15 am she waked in the door of the nice mansion there didn't seem to be too many lights on. In the living room the 72 inch High Definition Television was on

though. Her mother Megan and Older sister Valerie were still up waiting for them to get back home. Courtney was very happy to be home and to see her mother and her sister kinda. She

also has an older brother his name was Michael. He was going to be turning 22 soon so that meant in this family you were off at college. He attended the University of Chicago Graduate

School of Business that's were his mother went to. He was going to be majoring in International Business so he could work with his mother one day. He was going to be in California for the rest of the summer then back to school she wouldn't see him again until Thanksgiving.

The short version of her mother's life was that she was the only great grand child of a rich oil tycoon Anthony Pescatory he had worked along sit John D. Rockefeller so this guy was filthy rich

which and being the only grand child secured her a nice piece of his estate when he died. She was only 16 when he passed away but she couldn't touch her inheritance until she was 23.

She could only get money out to pay for college and expenses. She got a master's degree in Entrepreneurship. She then landed a great job at Berkshire Hathaway for a few years then

bought a large stack in the company once she turned 23 which made her one of the top executives to the company. She was the VP of Canadian operations. She was a busy woman but her job still allowed her to find time to be with her family.

Her Sister was 19 and going to the University of Toronto majoring in Psychology she was home for summer. Her and Courtney had gotten along somewhat. Even though Courtney was the

baby of the family and got most of the attention she was still always a little Jealous of her sister. Val was like Heather and Lindsay put together she was absolutely gorgeous but she had a

personality like Bridgette very laid back. Don't get me wrong Courtney had many friends, was pretty, and popular but she was always in her sister's shadow. Even when her sister was out

of high school this past year she still couldn't shack her sister's reputation. It kinda made her feeling like Jen Brady while her sister was Marsha at times. That's was one of the reason's she

went on that crazy show because she would come back and not have to hear about her sister ever again in that high school. So she was actually really really looking forward to the next two years of high school.

Her Father on the other hand used some of is wives money and invested in the Toronto Maple Leafs, Nascar, and Hendrick Motor Sports. He had made huge profits in no time. But over the

last few years Nascar had been giving him record profits. His back story was that he went to juvenile hall and jail all kinds of times though out ages 13-21 years old. The times that he

wasn't in jail or juvy he lived with his parents. They moved to Toronto from California when he was only 13. His father was a union worker that did roofing. His mother was a secretary for a

big law firm. When he got out of jail at 21 he was still doing bad things but didn't get caught yet. It wasn't until he turn 22 and met his future wife that he turned things around. She had changed him like Courtney hoped she could do with Duncan. But that's a story for another chapter.

Her mother and sister had gotten up and given her a warm welcome home and a big hug. She was just happy to be home and she just told them they could talk tomorrow she just wanted

to go to her bed and get a real good nights sleep. For the past week or so before she left the loser resort she had been experiencing fatigued, muscle cramps, some joint pain, and her

throat had a weird itch to it. She woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed and went down stairs. As soon as she got to the kitchen table she was bombarded with 50 questions

about the show and her experience there by her mother and sister. She actually was still not feeling well she was starting to get a small fever and was a bit cranky but she still sat there and ate her cereal while answering all their questions.

After that she had gone upstairs and went on-line. She had received an e-mail from Bridgette. It had basically said Geoff, DJ,Gwen,Trent,and her where going to be attending the same

school as her. Courtney couldn't believe it! It went on to say that only DJ and Gwen had to move to Toronto. The rest of them already had lived in Toronto. Another coincidence was that

they all lived really close to each other. Toronto is 243 square miles and has 558 schools. But they all lived within 15 miles of each other but all attended different schools. Courtney was so

amazed by all this exciting information. It also said that they each had individual talents that her private school was looking for. There resent fame had helped them get in as well. Bridgette

and Gwen both got very good grades while the boys all were some of the best hockey players in the country. DJ was a goalie, Trent was a right wing and Geoff was a left wing. They call where getting free rides like Courtney. Now she was looking forward to school even more. She sent a reply e-mail saying so to Bridgette.

About a week later her condition just got worse. She woke up one morning feel a lot worse on top of all the previous symptoms it was also joined with a persistent jolt of pain in her ear and

jaw, a higher fever, her throat swelled a bit making it a little tougher for her to swallow and breath. So that morning she called her doctor and got an appointment ASAP. After being there

for a while she was advised to just take Advil and get rest until the test results came back. A few days later the doctor called her up and Courtney went back to his office to see what's

wrong. The doctor told her she has a disease called 'Subacute thyroiditis'. She didn't know what that meant exactly but she did hear the word thyroid. He went on to say it was caused by

inflammation of the thyroid gland. It causes the gland to leak excess hormones resulting in temporary hyperthyroidism that can last for months. But it was treatable. She was upset but was glad they caught it somewhat early and can treat it.

A month had passed quickly she really didn't do anything too exciting just hung out with friends and went out to parties! She had really loosened up since her experience on the island.

Tomorrow was the first day of her junior year at Toronto's best Private high school, St. Mary's high. Her TDI friends were going to be going to the same school as her she was very happy

about that. Her thyroid probably had improved. She still felt tired at times, her thyroid gland was still swollen, but it wasn't noticeably. There was only one new symptom and it to her it was

then all the other things put together...weight gain. It had only been a little over 5 weeks since she started feeling sick. But she had taken notice to some of her clothes being a smidge

tighter then usual. But she wasn't in panic mode yet. So she was just going to enjoy high school and not be bothered by anything else right now. She also did what she said wrote Duncan every week and he did the same after every letter he received from her.

Y'all know what you can do if you don't like my story. R/R I got like 700 hits and only like 3 reviews you people are killing me. Just to make you have a better understanding why i went the way i did with disease is that i had a friend who was in the army that went though the same situation it was a very interesting story to say the least. And if you wikipedia Thyroid and go to disease you will find that there are a wide range of diseases/ viruses that can effect your thyroid gland and it also says that up to 20 of the worlds population has or is effected in some why by a thyroid disorder or problem. It's not some rare disease, and weight gain is a common side effect. I could of made her situation 10 times worse. just thought I'd clear that up if anyone was confused or something. But whatever I'm still going to keep telling this story either way. So Enjoy.


	6. Only 6 to 12 months left

**_Ok so well i got a question for you people reading this, answer me in some way, shape, or form i don't care how you do it. You can send Morris code or use smoke signals for all i care just answer me one question Are my chapters too long? Am I a blow heart long winded? I ask because I wanna know if people prefer shorter chapters or what? So tell me your opinion. Call it a 'senses poll' to help me improve my story and make it more enjoyable to you people. _**

Any who...This chapter is the same as the previous one with Courtney only this is what Duncan went through on the ride by to juvy and the first month.

He sat in the seat next to his brother it was going to be a long ride to the to the hall. A 2 and a half hour

drive to be exact. They mostly sat in silence just exchanging glares. The biggest conversation of the

night was Duncan asking "What are you looking at?" and his brother reply was "you ya criminal."

Other than that Duncan just wondered what had been going on since he left total chaos no doubt. But he could take over the next morning and rule with an iron fist.

He was also thinking about what was going to happen when he got out. He would be 17 by then and

his parents already informed him months ago that he could come to there house and stay a few weeks if

necessary. But after that he couldn't and quite frankly didn't want to live there so it kinda works out

considering they would let him leave instead of him escaping. He didn't know where he would go he

could live with his grandpa who he had gone to live with for many years during his youth. Or if some

how possible stay with one of his friends maybe even some how pull off shacking up with Courtney.

But he figured just take this shit one day at a time and cross that bridge when the time comes. He had to get his head in the juvenile delinquent game so life on the inside would be 10 times easier.

They had arrived at Wayne Gretzky Juvenile Detention Center a little bit before 2 am. He was checked

in and brought to his usual cell. He had gone in and made sure all his shit was still there and untouched.

Nothing was gone or moved so he was happy. His usual inmate woke up and greeted him a fond hello.

Duncan just nodded and told him to get some sleep and Duncan jumped on his bunk and tried to do the

same. It had also donned on him that he didn't actually know his roommates name after all this time

was it Ned or Ted? Oh like it mattered he usually just said "Hey you!", but he got his head out of the

mindless day dreaming. He then thought to himself if he was going to assert his dominance tomorrow

he needed his sleep. He did think to himself though "How was he going to get back on top without

getting into enough trouble that he would be denied early release?" He sighed and just figured he has to do what he has to do and if that effects his leaving early outcome so be it.

The next day he woke up bright and early. He entered the lunch room for breakfast he took his time

getting there making sure everyone else was in before he was. He walked up to the lunch line with no

one on it and got his grub. He walked into the open area where everyone was seated and they all

stopped eating and stared at him. He gave a smirked and said " Alright you fucks I'm back and I own

this bitch you understand? If anyone I mean anyone at all objects to this we can settle it in the yard

later on today got it?" with that he went and sat down with his actual friends/crones. The two of them

were the only people Duncan actually trusted. There names were Mike the Italian version of DJ only

completely different personalities the other was John he was like the black Harold only full of useful

information, he had charisma, confidence, and was a really cool dude. They greeted him and he did the

same. They sat in silence for a while before John asked "So what's the deal with you and that HOT ass chick?"

Duncan just looked puzzled and said "What do you mean exactly?" He was playing dumb because he didn't know if he wanted to even speak about her to any of these people.

Mike then said "Oh come on we watched the show you know what we're talking about."

He just sighed and looked away. He looked back and said "How many people watched the show?"

"Almost no one only John and I from what we know maybe some of the Guards? I mean everyone knows you went on the show though. But don't change the subject tell us about her we haven't told anyone about your chick so don't worry your secrets are safe." John reassured him.

Secrets? He thought to himself. "Alright she's a wonderful girl I like her a whole lot and when I get out of here she's going to be waiting right at the door for me." he replied with a big smile.

"Good for you dude. We could both see that you looked happy but man she got you to soften up huh?"

Mike was implying something.

"Your not talking about? No, They actually put that part in the show?! I'm going to kill Chris!" Duncan exclaimed thinking about when he replaced DJ's bunny.

"What are you talking about dude?" Mike had a perplexed look on his face. And he looked oddly at John.

Duncan just then realized they didn't know and tried to cover his tracks. "Oh nothing never mind. So how about them Maple leafs?"

Just then Mike pulled out a Carrot and threw it at Duncan and they both feel to the ground laughing. In

between trying to catch his breath he got up on one knee and looked over at Duncan with a big grin and

while he laughed he said "How bout them Maple Leafs?" and then feel to the ground laughing again.

Duncan was fuming his skull turned a light crimson and he got up and walked over to them still on the

ground tearing holding there sides and said in a very stern angry voice he said "You two fucks better

keep that shit to yourself or I will sow your mouths shut while you sleep after I drug you with some ether got it?!"

The two of them got off the floor and sat back down. They looked at Duncan and laughed some more and John finally got out " Chill out dude we said your secrets are safe with us."

"Yeah Duncan my boy we're just going to bust your balls until you get out of here...and probably until

the day you die, so just get use to it aaahhhhhhh" Mike said in a terrible Fonzie impression and of course his thumbs were flared up in the signature position.

They all laughed and Duncan told them "I got to say that was just...just awful."

"Look at this guy he's freaking Italian and he can't even belittle his own people the right way." John said in a convincing Don Corleone voice while rubbing his chin.

They all laughed again and Duncan thought to himself these few Months are going to go by quick and

I've only been here less than a day and I've already made several threats on peoples lives I haven't

skipped a beat...nice. Now the only thing he had to worry about is if there was going to be any takers on his offer to remove him from retaking his dictatorship.

One o'clock rolled around and he walked out with his buddies. Standing in the usual sand pit where

'Disputes' were taken care of. was a big tall built stupid ass looking hill billy hick ass cracker. Duncan

walked over to the pit and said " Alright let's make this official. Is this the only guy who wants a piece?

I just want to know now so I know who to attack when I'm done with Sling blade here."

There was silence and he said "Last chance if you don't say now and you attack me later I'm just going

to kill you I mean literally gut you like a fish kill you. No? No one? No more takers? Okay well you've all been warned ya bunch of girls."

He removed his shirt and walked into the pit and said "Let's go billy bob you need to be taught a lesson yeah rub."

Billy bob as Duncan referred to him as looked a little angry. Duncan just smirked and walked right up

to him and ducked one of his powerful yet slow punches and tagged him in the gut making the

simpleton gasp for air. Then Duncan kneed him right in the nose making blood start to trickle out of his

nostril. He then pushed Duncan back about 10 feet making him hit his ribs on the lip of concrete that

was on the edge of the sand pit. He felt some sharp pain when get got up. The dummy was running at

him full stream he thought quickly and noticed a concrete bench that was facing vertically so the sling

blade couldn't see it? So he stood there thinking this cartoon shit couldn't possibly work. But to his

surprise he rolled out of billy bobs hand grasp as he rolled forward and as stupid looked at Duncan roll

out of his hand grasp he runs straight into a bolted down solid bench and is instantly knocked out cold.

Duncan got up and walked over to him favoring his right side rib cage. He spits in the country

bumpkin's face and said out loud "Someone tell billy bob he lost bad when he wakes up." and with that he walked over the infirmary.

The local physician said he didn't brake anything and he just had to rest for a week or so. So he was

happy he just got power back and he didn't want to look weak in front of the peanut gallery. But he did

come to the realization that he needed to start doing something more than push ups to keep up with

some of these larger criminals. After he got better he would start to pump some iron and eat as

impeccably as humanly possible. He thought about what princess would think when he walked out of this dump huge as hell. She probably wont like it to be honest but oh well she'll live.

A month had past and everything was running smoothly. The rub didn't even look his way anymore and

all the other cowards kneed before him (Not literally). So life was as good as it could possibly get for

him. He had been receiving and writing letters to Courtney the whole time there. They were going to make it through all of HIS bullshit and be happy one day soon he thought to himself.

There you have it Chapter 6. Number 7 will be coming soon it's only 9 o'clock and I'm just watching

the Vikings vs the Packers on Monday night football OH YEAH FOOTBALL MOTHER FUCKERS. Ah shit it's 9:04 I missed the season premier of The Sarah Connor Chronicles shit shit fuck oh well I'll live. FOOTBALL!

And I'm going to be watching the Denver Oakland game as well so I might just get who knows chapters 7 & 8 out tonight but we'll see. You know what the deal is if you don't like my work.

Read and Review...just throwing that out there.


	7. Jen THAT Bitch Hows Duncan doing

This chapter is about the first day of school, meet Courtney's Lex Luthor. How Duncan has been doing behind bars nothing too exciting just progressing the story. Read on to find out more.

Disclaimer: Still don't own shit.

I woke up the next morning a few minutes before my alarm clock went off and stretched out and gave a big yawn. I thought to myself well Today's the day the first day of school. I couldn't wait to get back it was so exciting. With that jolt of happiness I sprung out of bed and took a shower. After that I got the outfit I had picked out last night and got dressed, did my make up and went down stairs to get some breakfast. My mother was making some eggs while my dad read the paper and drank his black coffee.

Courtney's mother turned around from the stove and took at look at what her daughter was wearing.

"Come here and let me get a good look at you Oh honey you look great for your first day." she said with a enthusiastic smile as she looked over my silky purple and black dress with pink flowers sprinkled all over her father put the paper down and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks mother I'm the student council president now and I have to look my best. But besides I still have a reputation to keep." she said as her mother slide scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"mmm these are really good eggs but I got to be going, school starts soon and I'm meeting Bridgette and Gwen so we can walk together. Just then Val came walking down the stairs half a sleep.

She looked Courtney over. "That's a pretty dress, have fun at school." her sister wasn't being sarcastic either that's odd.

She just thanked her and gave her parents a kiss on the cheek each and walked out the door she was now off to there meeting location. She arrived early like usual and sat down at the bench in the park they were to meet at. She was only there for a few minutes before the other two showed up.

"Hey guys! Whats up!" Courtney said with great excitement a little too excitement for Bridgette and Gwen.

"What could you be so happy about please don't say the first day of school?" she had a groan in her voice.

"Of course that's why." Bridgette decided to state the obvious.

"Hey let's walk and take or were going to be late. And besides what wrong with liking school." she looked over at Gwen with a puzzled look.

Gwen let out a giggle and replied "Oh come on you might as well be on the moon with that statement because your the only person who is excited to be going back to school."

"No I'm not Bridgette is just as excited as me tell her Bridge." Courtney was looking over at her with those back me up damn you eyes.

"Sorry Court you on your own with that one. I could seriously be out catching some good waves right now." she was trying to avoid eye contact with Courtney.

Courtney let out a long groan of frustration and said "Okay fine your probably right I'm alone on this one."

Gwen and Bridgette laughed a little and Gwen playfully pulled out a note book and started writing something down and it caught the 2 other girls interest.

"What are you writing down." Courtney asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

Gwen just looked up and blurted "We got to keep a record of this Courtney actually admitted that she was wrong." and with that she started to laugh and Bridgette's laughs came right after. Courtney had her arms cross over her chest and was glaring at them with a grow up look on her face.

"Alright, Alright get it out of your systems hahaha so funny." Courtney said very shrewdly with a look like she might actually burn a whole through them.

"Okay, okay we're done picking on you ya sour puss." Gwen had a sarcastic tone in her voice and a smile on her face.

By then they were basically at the school. They had walked through the partying lot looking for DJ Geoff and Trent. They weren't outside just a bunch of smokers and jack asses honking there horns like morons at each other.

They entered the front door and sitting in the lobby was the 3 boys. Once the guys noticed the girls at the door walking towards them they all got up and meet them half way. They all greeted each other with open arms and talked for a few minutes. They didn't talk about much just what classes they had and what they would do for lunch.

The first bell rang, with that they said there good byes and all dispersed to get to there classes. Bridgette and Courtney's schedule was pretty similar Gwen had a few classes with everyone and the guys fixed it so they would have the same exact schedule.

The day went by quickly and before they knew it. It was last period gym class. That was actually the only class they all had together since lunch didn't count. They all changed into there athletic wear and got in there assigned lines. When Courtney walked over to her assigned spot she was very surprised and dreaded the person that was going to be sitting behind her. It was the girl who Courtney beat out for President of the student council.

Jennifer Cristine she was like Heather from the island. She took losing to Courtney very hard and said she would get back at her. She did just that she had turned a large portion of Courtney's friends against her. She had spread some terrible roomers and basically turned a lot of people against her. Courtney never really like to talk about it. It had really hurt her at the time, still did and she just didn't even wanna think about it.

Because of that it made her decision to go to TDI earlier because she wanted to get away from all the jerks back home. But she just wanted to keep that in the past. She sat down in front of her trying to ignore her. But that didn't last long.

"Hey Courtney hows it going?" Jen said while putting her hand on Courtney's shoulder.

"I'm okay how about you?" she was trying to not say much because she figured Jen was playing some kinda angle they never really spoke each other.

"I'm good, listen Courtney I'm sorry about the way I acted last year when I lost fair and square to you." she said with look to be a sincere look on her face and in her eyes.

"Oh really so your over it? I'm glad to hear that." Courtney said with a fake smile she was still suspicious of her actions. Should she treat the situation like water under the bridge?

"Yeah so I watched that show you were on I see some of the people you were on that island with are one attending the school that really cool. So who was that pierced up hunk that you feel for? Duncan was it right?" she seem to actually want to hold a conversation with her.

"Oh yeah they all just got in this year I guess being on the show helped somewhat and Duncan is his name, he's my boyfriend."

She then went on to ask "Where is he at? Doesn't live in this area.?" She seemed to be very interested in him for some reason.

They continued to talk for a few minutes and at some point Courtney was thinking she is being Wesley and some what indirect with this line of questions. It seemed like she was being interviewed not having a conversation. But before she could confirm her sneaking suspicions they were told to brake it up and start play basketball or one of the other sports going on. She had a feeling this wasn't over.

Courtney wasn't really into gym she wished she could sit out seeings how she has her thyroid probably but she didn't want anyone to know besides her Duncan who would find out any day now and her doctor. But she play a laid back game of volley ball with some of the other girls. And before she knew it the period was over.

What a relief her, Bridgette, and Gwen walked home accompanied by the guys this time. Courtney just wanted to go home and lay down she was really fatigued and wanted to lay down. When she got to her block she told her friends she would see them tomorrow and went home and took a nap.

Well it has been 2 months and he hadn't gotten into any trouble thus far. He was very surprised and happy with how things were going. He was actually getting A+ in all his classes and was really turning it around. He was also happy because when he got back from being outside he had a letter waiting for him and he could tell right away it was from Courtney.

He opened it quickly and read it over. It said the 6 of them had been have a good time at school and she missed him very much. It also went on to tell him that Courtney had loosened up and gone to a few parties with them. He was happy to see she was cutting lose. But then came some really really good news she had discussed it with her Parents and if he wanted he could come live with them and stay in the guest house.

He was just so happy to know he would be close to her and that was one big problem out of the way. Then came the bad new she had finally told him about the disease she most likely got on TDI. She told him everything in complete detail.

He felt so bad for but hopefully if he wrote back to her and told her he loved her no matter what and he didn't care about her outward appearance just as long as she was still the same person on the inside it might make her feel better. He tried to be as supportive as a pen and piece of paper let him to be. But on the positive side he had always felt she was a little too skinny anyway. So maybe this isn't a totally bad thing...

I don't know what this chapter is about really. Maybe it is a filler chapter. Just something to read. If you been wondering about some of these little side stories that I've mentioned but never really went into detail about. Don't worry I been keep track of them and will tell the stories of the ones I actually believe to be relevant to the story in the future. And like usual you know what to do if you don't like it.


	8. The Good,The Bad,and a Can of Whoop Ass

Just read it I don't feel like explaining the chapter. I really wanted to proof read this shit but I'm just so fucking lazy. It's six pages LONG I can't do it. So if you find any spelling problems or anything like that you know why. R/R if you'd be so kind.

Disclaimer: Still don't own shit.

Another 3 months went by and nothing eventful went on for Duncan. He basically was a ghost when it came to anything bad. He had tried and succeeded in getting out early on good behavior. He was just approved to be released and wanted to call Courtney to tell her the good news and to hear her voice. He had gotten his brother to let him barrow his cell phone and dialed the one number he knew by heart.

The phone rang 3 times until he heard the one voice he'd been waiting to talk to for the past 5 months.

"Hello?" she said Duncan didn't reply. She then let out a groan and said "Hello is anyone there?" Duncan was just lost for words at the moment he just wanted to listen to her voice but he quickly snapped out of it. "Hey Princess." he replied there was a moment of silence and she said "Duncan?"

"Yeah it's really me . I told you I was going to give you the heads up making sure your going to be here next month. That's if you still want too?" he tried to sound as cool and collected as humanly possible.

She let out a very loud high pitch squeal of excitement "So your definitely getting out next month?" He replied "Yes I'll be a free man soon." She let out another excited squeal "Oh you know I'll be there honey just got to get some directions and I'll be ready. Where are you calling from? How long can we talk for babe?"

"Don't worry I got my brother's cell phone so we can talk for a while if you wanted." he was pacing in this cell now, he just couldn't sit still he was so happy to talk to her. " So how has things been at school? Are you crumbling under the huge pressures that comes with being President?" he said jokingly.

"Yeah actually these last few months have been upsetting and full of bull shit for me." she didn't sound too happy. "I thought you said in your letters that everything was fine?" he was a bit confused.

She let out a big stress filled breath "Well I didn't want to make you worry or distract you from taking care of business I wasn't going to knock you off this good streak. I just figured it was best to keep you in the dark." He wasn't mad he understood what she was saying. "Okay well I'm going to be fine. Just tell me what's going on beautiful."

"First of all I'm still having a problem with my Thyroid its been over 6 months now and no treatments have been working too well thus far. I'm on one more medication if this doesn't work then I might have to go under the knife." that last sentence came out in a very nervous tone.

"Who knows about this? You've told your parents I mean this is starting to get really serious." he exclaimed in a very concerned voice. "Everyone knows now But I was forced to tell the truth after an even worse rumor was started about the two of us. Just wait there's a fucked up story to this."

"Yeah" he said waiting with great anticipation but he became very upset when she started to sob and asked "What's wrong just tell me it's okay babe let it out."

She cleared her throat and just came out with it "Well I'm fat okay? Really really fat you'd probably want to scrap your eyes out with a dole rusty butter knife before taking a second glance at me." He paused for a second really digging deep to find the right words that wouldn't make things worse. All that came out was "mmmhhmmm and your sure about this?" he now was thinking to himself you are a fucking idiot.

He wasn't surprised when she said "Your a fucking idiot. What kind of a response is that? Am I sure?" she said trying to stay calm. "I'm the one who has to look in the mirror everyday so yeah I'm sure." He quickly replied "Well I mean millions of chicks say they look or are fat everyday and I mean most of them just have low self-esteem or over exaggerate." He wasn't banking on the next words to come through the receiver to be too pleasant. I mean he was backed into a corner on this conversation. It had to of been one of the most awkward conversations a couple could have.

"Duncan your such an ass. You know I have a high opinion of myself." she was right. She complained a lot but never about something like this unless it was true. Now he was getting a little worried that his once petite woman was going to be much well heavier we'll say by time she came and picked him up. That only lasted a second as he remembered he loved her no matter what and he need to tell her that. He still was banking on and hoping she's over doing it somewhat.

Duncan knew he had to say something positive and reassuring. "Babe I love you no matter what I want you to know that right now. You could be horribly disfigured, burned, paralyzed for all I care. Just as long as your still the same girl on the inside. They could of fitted us all with blindfolds on TDI and I still would have been head over heels for you. I feel in love with your attitude and personality first and foremost. Your being totally gorgeous was just an added bonus. And you need to remember that always do you understand me?"

She started to cry again only this time she was happy. "I love you too baby. I really need to hear that. It makes me feel a whole lot more better now." She finally had an upbeat sound in her voice. She regained her composure "Look I'm just going to tell you what's been happening okay? Obviously you know about my medical problems. Well it's been almost 6 months like I said before and I'm still fatigued all the time, my muscles and joint give me problems everyday. I can't even really do any exercising its just too much. I'm just so stressed and upset all the time. I still do what I have to do everyday but it's becoming a constant struggle."

"I haven't been on a scale in a month and a half now and I'm dreading even pulling it out of my closet. The last time I stepped on it only three and a half months had gone by and I weighed 152 pounds that fucking means I've gained 18 pounds already." you could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Well I really don't know how else to comfort you in this situation I can't lie and say it'll get better soon because that's not for me to say. But I can tell you this just wait another month and I'll be there for you and we'll get though all this together. I LOVE you and I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better."He could sense the smile on Courtney's face. "Oh that's just so sweet I love you too and It's nice to hear you say all that. It really does make me feel better." Duncan then asked "But I mean if your really upset about all this how come your not watching your diet and exercising or something?

"Well I think I was in denial for the first couple of months to tell you the truth. I had been noticing over time that lesser and lesser of my clothes fit. But I just blocked it out and ignored the entire situation. That was until I did finally go on the scale. I was so upset I cried everyday for a week straight. Then it finally dawned on me that pouting wasn't going to improve my probably at all. So I bucked up and started to watch what I ate."

"But that's not even the whole story listen to this. Well when I figured out 90 of my clothing didn't fit and that I was a fatty I tried to conceal it up by wearing baggier clothing but that only made everyone suspicious . People took notice to my new wardrobe considering it wasn't how I usually dress ever."

Then the rumor went around that I was pregnant with some murdering juvenile drug addicts baby. Once Bridgette and Gwen got wind of all this they just went into complete panic mode. They came up to me and just ripped me a new one about how they were my friends and I shouldn't keep such a big thing from them. Then it started to make some sense when Bridgette said they were going to wrestle for the right to be god mother. At that point I had to stop them and find out what the hell they were talking about. Gwen asked Your having Duncan's baby aren't you? Well I just started to cry and told them the real deal. After that I went on a head hunt to find out were all this bull shit started.

"It also didn't take long for me to figure out who was spreading this garbage around. So I went and had a talk with my good friend Jen. You would have been very proud of how I handled it." she let out a laugh. "I beat the crap out her. It was great! I finally see why you enjoy it."

Duncan was completely shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with my Princess." she laughed again saying "You were the one who should be how to throw a proper punch, you were the one who insisted I learn to throw my weight into it. And I unfortunately have a lot to throw around now."

_Flashback_

_They where sitting by the dock of shame when Courtney punched Duncan in the arm and hurt her thumb because she was sticking it underneath her fingers in her palm._

"_Come here Princess let me show you how you throw a real punch. You can't stick your thumb under your fingers your going to break it first of all. Second your not putting your weight into it and you don't plant your feet properly." Duncan told her_

_Courtney hesitated and nodded "Okay fine show me I'm not one to do something the wrong way." _

"_Alright stand like this." (shows her a proper stance) "Now you wanna swing your hips while you throw the punch that will ensure you put your weight into it and land an actual hard hit. (He demonstrates for her) She then tries and falls on her ass._

"_I told you to plant your feet. Your heels spun while you swung. Which is why you are on your ass try it again grass hooper ." he tried to sound as positive as possible. She got up and dusted herself off. Duncan didn't notice he was about two inches from the docks edge She noticed though and smirked cracking him right in the chest. He felt it good and started to gasp for air. He took a step back to regain his balance and feel into the lake. Courtney laughed her ass off. Duncan then got out and said "Good hit." He then pointed into the sky and covered his head saying "Holy Shit look out." when Courtney turned to look he grabbed her and threw her into the water. She resurfaced and gave him one of her death glare. Duncan just gave her his signature smirk and jumped in._

_(I don't know why I added this. Just thought It would kinda be relevant) _

"Okay okay I get it just explain to me how this all went down." Duncan was intrigued and kinda turned on with the idea of Court beating someone. "Well once I found Jen was behind it all I went outside and confronted her. She said she was the one who said it all and started walking away. I got very angry she was tarnishing by name and calling you some drug addicted so I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her behind the school. She tried to get away but I threw her to the ground and told her she better keep her mouth shut from now on."

"Of course she egged me on saying 'and if I don't' then she decided to make light of my weight problem. Well I had it after that I punched her a few times in the face. But she decided to fit back a little and after she started to bleed out her nose she figured out she had no chance and started to cry saying she'll never talk shit about anyone ever again. Well I said Yeah and I'm a size 4. After that I did like you showed me putting all my weight into it and hitting her right in the jaw she hit the ground like a bag of dirt." Courtney said feeling that rush of adrenaline over take her again.

"Okay that's just so freaking hot. I want you so BAD right now." Duncan was practically drolling. " And please tell me that the end of the story?"

"No wait there more. It got back to my parents and my mother started to snob in my room for evidence and it didn't help that she found a pregnancy test in my garbage."

"Hold on she found a what in your garbage?" he sounded confused about that part. "I'm getting to that, well it didn't help that some how it got back to her that I was actually pregnant and when I got home that day she blitzed me and just said she would support me and you all the way and that she was kinda proud I am being brave about all this and blah blah blah it was really sweet and all but I told her she was under the wrong impression. She then wiped out this pregnancy test box and a test with a positive."She was kinda laughing now.

"I told her it wasn't mind but she didn't believe me. So at that point I had to spill the beans and tell her what had been going for the last few months with me and my thyroid. She believed me and everything was cool. Until it dawned on her that there was a pregnancy test unaccounted for. Later on we found out it was Val's! She had tried to cover her tracks by shoving the evidence in my room, but now I get to be an aunt, a god mother and maybe one day you can he his official Uncle."

"Sounds good to me congratulate her for me." he said happily. "And besides we haven't had sex hell I haven't even seen you naked. So how could you be pregnant. And for what it's worth, If you were actually going to have our child I would have been there and supported you the whole way."

"Alright, alright you keep talking like that and you may never...and that's so sweet and good to know for the future. But anyway I completely got off top of the matter at hand. I gained 18 pounds a month and a half ago and when that happened I threw my scale in the back of the closet and haven't been on one since."

"So what your saying is??" he really didn't follow he needed it spelled out. "For all I know it and from what I can gather in the mirror is that it could be even worse by now."

"Okay well then go grab that shit out of your closet and step on it." now he was just intrigued to if she was right or not. "Oh fat chance." said replied very bluntly.

"If you do it I'll tell you how I've physically changed over the past 5 months maybe even send you a text message with a picture attached..." now he was enticing her good she thought about it for a second "Alright fine but a want a picture a sexy picture if I got to humiliate myself like this."

"Well if you get a sexy picture I want a regular picture of you." he was trying to get as much out of this deal as humanly possible. "No way that never ever going to happen."

"Yes it will look Princess your my girl. I don't care I just want to see you in some way shape or form so quit your bellyaching and send it to me. In a month your going to be standing outside and I'm going to get to see you no matter how you look or anything so just give it a rest."

"Your right fine,fine. Well heres the scale." she stepped on and closed her eyes tight looking down at the scale it said 161 she was upset about this needless to say. "The scale says a nice big fat 161 I'm huge! You should just break up with me now save yourself the embarrassment of being seen with me."

"Courtney don't ever say that about yourself." He used her first name so he was serious now "I told you it don't matter but I did just send you my sex picture for you. And just to inform you I too have gain weight so don't feel so bad...24 pounds to be exact and a grew a few inches I'm now six foot one."

"Really?" she said sounding surprised. "Yeah but the 24 pounds it's all muscle. Sorry to yank your chain like that." he laughed.

"Oh well it's not funny you jerk your lucky I'm looking at this VERY sex picture of you or I'd climb though the phones and clobber you" she said jokingly. " You look amazing Duncan."

"Well I don't have much to do around here so lifting and eating good and being good where my only opinions. But enough stalling time for your picture." he said

"Do I have to?" Courtney was trying her last defense but it would never work. "Nah, we had a deal and we already examined the logic of the situation I want one of you right now all natural with no make up and all that so pony up."

"Fine it's been sent." she didn't sound too pleased about it either. He got the picture and looked at it for a few seconds. It was just one of her standing in front of her full body mirror. She was in a tank top and pajama shorts. He thought to himself yeah now she doesn't look so bad. Actually I kinda like it. "Courtney, you look good."

"Oh shut up I'm a hideous monster." she said with a stern tone in her voice. "No your not your gorgeous and I kinda like it, your back must be killing you." She pondered why would her back hurt then it hit her. "Oh you are such a pervert talking about my giant boobies like that. And for your information my back is just fine."

"Alright well you got a sweet ass. Wait did you say giant?" Courtney gasped with shock "Oh now you leave my Humongous butt and yes Giant tits out of this." he laughed "Huge tits? Huge ass? I like that."

"Oh just shut up or as soon as you walk out of that jail I'm going to rail you with my car got it?" she said it jokingly. "Alright fine fine but I don't care what your opinion is about yourself I think your beautiful"

"awww that's really sweet Duncan...OH YEAH! Hey I almost forgot to tell you. Since my parents thought I was pregnant they talked to there lawyers and when you get out your going to be in a special program that will allow you to not have a parole officer or force you to go to any of those stupid classes and it makes sure you wont have to go to some stupid half way house or nothing. Not to mention if you be a good boy until we graduate they'll wipe your slate clean." Duncan replied "No fucking way? How could they do that? Why did they do that?"

"Well they thought you and I were having a baby so they wanted to make sure you could be around to help me and all that." She explained. "Well they went to whoever makes things happen and showed them how you changed and all that so you got hooked up big time. They also got you into my school. It was a tough sell until my Dad mentioned the school's hockey team needed a Center and that you happen to be one and very good it was in the bag."

He was now just ecstatic about getting out. "What would I do without you?" she joked that he 'would be six feet under' and laughed. "All I know is you better kiss there asses and be good when you get here they have really gone out on a limb for you."

"Oh don't worry babe I'm going to make you and them very happy I promise." he reassured her. " Yo my brother's phone is going to be dead soon."

"Alright Duncan I'm glad you called and we got to talk I feel so much bet now that I got to talk to you. I love you." He just replied "Love you too. So I'll see you in one month okay?"

"I'll be waiting outside for you okay?" he smiled "Okay I'll talk to you then, bye." she responded "Okay bye." and they hung up.

Well there you have it Chapter 8. Oh yeah 'Fringe' the new television show on Fox. Dude it is some good shit. I'm telling you people watch it I got to say it really freaks me out that one day some of that shit might be possible. (you would have to of seen it to know what I'm talking about.) Chapter 9 night be up tonight i don't know yet. But obviously it's going to be "the reunion" bretween DxC should be interesting going to get to me Duncan's family. And like always you know what to do if you don't like my story.


	9. Courtney has a Doppelganger?

Hey here's another chapter. It's 3:30 am and I'm in no mood to spell check so you've just got to deal with it. Otherwise I hope you enjoy the story. But I might have fucked up on the narrator and POV around the end I don't know because I'm not proof reading it. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Still don't own shit, never have never will.

It was the next day after the big fight. Well more like the beating of Jen's life. Courtney was in a great mood she was going to see Duncan soon. She had received a lot of praise and respect from other students for knocking Jen off that High Horse and school hadn't even start yet. She was feeling better then she had in months. She thought to herself maybe this medication is going to work out, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She still might have been high on the great feeling she got when she laid Jen out or possibly because it was Friday. Not to mention tomorrow was her driving test to see if she could get her license. So she was a little nervous but confident. If she passed there was a brand new jet black BMW 135i wait for her at the dealership. So she was really motivated to do this. She sat in the lobby waiting for Gwen and Bridgette they didn't walk to school together today since it was raining. The weather man said it would be nice out when she left to go to the DMV tomorrow. Just then Gwen rolled through the door.

"Oh my god you bad ass I never thought you had it in you." Gwen said with surprise in her voice. "I guess Duncan must be rubbing off on you more than we thought." Courtney smiled "Yeah he is actually I mean a year ago I would of just went home and cried all night. He helped me learn a lot about myself when we were at camp." Just then Bridgette walked up to them. She had a big grin on her face "Okay so I see one Courtney where's the doppelganger that was you yesterday?" she was joking "I never would thought at you of all people would do something like that." Courtney giggled "Yeah I guess years of taking it on the chin finally got to me. But I was just telling Gwen that Duncan definitely was an influence."

"Speaking of Duncan have you heard anything more about him getting out.?" Gwen asked with curiosity " Oh my God! I totally forgot We talked on the phone last night for a few hours. I'm going be picking him up in 29 days from now he's actually getting out on good behavior. He's going to be living with me as well as going to school here as well." They both look very surprised. "What why do you two look like a deer caught in the headlights?" Bridgette rolled her eyes " How could he possibly make it into this school and staying with you? When did all this go on?" Her friends looked at her with great intrigue.

"Well when Duncan had wrote me and said he didn't know how we were going to make this work and he didn't know where he was going to live once he got out. I was in a bad mood because of it and my mother had noticed . I told her my conundrum and she said that my dad and her would figure something out. The next evening they sat me down and we discussed some opinions. My dad had met Duncan already and liked him. But they still were both concerned about how his behavior and how he would carry himself once he did get out. They needed to know he was going to fly straight and not drag me down with him if he feel off the wagon." now Gwen and Bridgette were hanging on her every word.

"Luckily I had held onto everything he was sending me and I showed them. He had been sending me his report cards which he was getting outstanding marks, he also received a monthly evaluation from a psychologist that basically said he was making outstanding strides with his anger and general demeanor issues. But the topper was the essays he would write me about the books I sent to him to prove to me he was actually reading them. So once they seen all this they decided that he could come stay with us."

"Wow Court that is really nice of them to do all this for him." Gwen replied. "Yeah totally awesome you are very lucky to have such good supportive rents." Bridgette was very surprised by all this. "Yeah but now in the hell did they pull off getting him into this school? I would of figured that to me impossible." Gwen was eager to hear her response.

"Well it helped a lot that they contributed a lot of money to the school over the years since my brother, sister and me all went to this school. But they knew that wouldn't be enough. They then went to the board of directors and bought all of the stuff I showed them to convince them to let him stay with us. It helped but didn't completely sell them. So the ace in the hole was that he was a very good hockey player. We all know if there's one thing is school prides itself on his a winning hockey club just like a private school in America would do with there football or basketball team. So after they learned he could improve the team they were sold." Courtney had an expression of total joy on her face.

"But I do wanna say I'm sorry for being so reclusive, secretive and kinda avoiding you these last couple of months. But it's all going to change I don't want to get my hopes up but I've been feeling somewhat better the last few days with this new medicine." She had a look of regret in her eyes that said she was truly sorry for being well a jerk. Being her friends they both nodded with acceptance of her apology.

"Alright, alright let's not get all emotional over this." Gwen said. Bridgette and Courtney laughed at Gwen's facial expression. "But you still have to fill us in more about this illness of yours." Bridgette had a look of concern on her face as did Gwen nodding in agreement. The then the bell rang. " I'll fill you in during lunch okay?" they nodded again and left for 1st period.

On her way to 1st period Courtney knew she would see Jen. She just hoping that bitch took her lumps like a man and didn't go cry to the Principle or anyone that could get her in trouble, about how she got shellacked. If anything she probably told as little as humanly possible and maybe even denied the whole situation up and down. I mean it was quite embarrassing and for someone of Jen's status she probably wanted to sweep it under the rug. Then again how was she going to explain the bruises and scraps? It didn't matter either way Jen knew Courtney wasn't fucking around and would do it again if necessary. She entered the room and everything went quite everyone was looking back and forth between her and Jen. Courtney just ignored it all not even looking in Jen's direction and took her seat.

It was lunch time the day had been going smoothly so far. She had made a bunch of new friends over the first couple of periods. Almost everyone even some of Jen's friends had congratulated her or high fived her for putting Jen in her place. Courtney was totally surprised by all this she figured it would go the exact opposite way. Courtney took a seat at the usual table where her Tdi crew awaited her arrival. " Yo dudette that was totally sick ass of you I can't believe you did all that to her." Geoff said with excitement.

"Now you know I hate pointless violence but even I have to admit I wish I could have been there." DJ said. "Oh don't worry I don't plan on fighting again in a month Duncan can take care of all that. I just did it because she said Duncan was some murder drug addict and he wasn't here to defend himself which he would have."there was a moment of silence accompanied by an "AAAWWWWW!!" from everyone who actually heard the conversation which was a lot of people. Courtney head turned into a tomato she was blushing so much. "That is just so sweet defending your lover like that." Bridgette said with a big smile. With that Geoff, Trent and DJ got up and headed outside.

"Okay so now we wanna hear about this disease you got Court." they both had a frown on their faces.

She then explained everything that had been going on the last couple of months. The other two girls couldn't believe all the hardships she had to endure. "You should of told us soon we would of help you all this time you know?" Bridgette said with Gwen nodding in agreement. "I know I know I was just being ignorant about it. I just don't know what came over me. I didn't know how to handle it. Only Duncan and my Doctor knew about it until this whole pregnant thing started to fly around." They could tell Courtney was frustrated by the whole situation. "Well to be honest we knew something was wrong and once you started to conceal your well...(Clears throat)...obvious weight gain we thought you were pregnant like everyone else. We wanted to confront you about it. But we didn't think it was our place to start asking questions and all that. We wanted to respect your privacy. Then once we heard the rumor that you were in fact pregnant we couldn't bit our tongues anymore."

After saying Gwen thought boy is this kinda awkward. " Yeah I know I should have been more forthcoming with all this and it's my fault you were under the wrong impression until yesterday." Courtney was tearing up now. Her friends went to her side of the table sitting between her and both gave her a big hug. "What's wrong why are you so upset?" Bridgette whispered in her ear. "Look at me I'm repugnant a big fat disgusting pile of ugly." tears were rolling down her face now.

"Stop it right now" Gwen said in a stern voice "You are far from it I can't believe you of all people Courtney Corso would actually belittle herself like this. It's not the end of the world just because you put on weight doesn't mean it's going to be there forever." Courtney looked up and replied " I know what your saying but your not the one dragging around almost 30 extra pounds." Courtney was getting a little defensive "It's just that I...I...I'm scared Duncan isn't going to like it and dump me...even though he said all this really sweet stuff yesterday I can't help but think when he actually sees me in the flesh it'll be a different story and on top of all that it's still a month away and I could be even bigger by then."

Gwen wasted no time saying "Don't worry about all that he loves you. We all could see it and you even know that and besides we (uses her index finger and waves it back and forth in her and Bridgette's direction) are here for you now and we'll help you manage your weight and anything else you might need help with." Courtney's tears stop and she gave her friends a big Hug " I really appreciate this I really do." with that the bell rang lunch was over.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Courtney proceeded out of the school to find Gwen and Bridgette waiting for her. "You going to actually walk home with us today?" Gwen asked She shook her head yes and they left walking next to each other. "So Courtney what are you going to be doing tonight?" Gwen asked suspiciously. "I don't know probably nothing...I wouldn't mind doing something though. This time last week I wouldn't have been able to walk home and went I did make it home even with a car ride I'd still have to pass out a few hours. But today I'm walking home and I feel great for once." Her friends were very pleased to see her happy. "Well Trent is going to be having a party at his house tonight wanna join us?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know about a party. It's not my thing...like you didn't know that already." Courtney mumbled. "Yeah yeah well you need to get out and do something. You've been a hermit for the past couple of months. If you feel better you might as well take advantage of it." Gwen was kinda right but she wasn't completely convinced. "I don't know." Courtney's voice strained a little. "Alright look I'm telling you now Court because your my friend. Bridgette let's out a sign "You only live once and High school is suppose to be a highlight of your life and if you don't start going out and doing things and have a good time your going to regret it. Your going to wake up one day when your 30 and realize what you missed out on and it's going to be too late and you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your days." Bridgette was so serious right now and at that moment Courtney had what the drunks call a moment of clarity.

"You know what your right. I should be going out and doing things I'm going to be 17 in a few weeks. I have my whole life ahead of me and I've been wasting it sitting in my room night after night when I could be having the time of my life." The two other girls nearly fell over. "Alright that's what I wanted to hear finally." Gwen was excited. They arrived at the park were they usually go there separate ways. "Alright well since Trent's house is closest to Mine we'll meet there and I'll have Geoff pick us up and drive us over okay? Be here for 7:45" They all nodded in agreement and went there separate ways.

When she got home she went upstairs and laid on her bed .Only 4 weeks left Courtney could hardly contain herself. Even though she had all her medical problems she always got a rush of energy when she thought about her Delinquent. She still couldn't believe how good school was today. She had garnish a lot of respect after she rocked that stupid bitch Jen.

Just then Val knocked on the door and walked in. "So what's this I hear you BEAT UP a Jen Cristine?" I replied "She was being a cunt and I put the bitch in her place." my sis was in shock. "Wow when did you develop a back bone? I mean geez I would of figured Gandhi would get into a fist fights before you." Courtney laughed "Yeah well Duncan is rubbing off on me in a good way though."

Her sister looked at her with a grin "So what's next going to rob a liquor store?" Courtney laughed again. "NO I was just defending my man since he couldn't do it himself and me to a lesser extent." now Val laughed "AWWWW that's just so adorable." with that I explained the whole story. My sister found out the word going around was that I had beat her up then hand cuffed her to the flag pole half naked.

"Oh my god that isn't true what I told you is what really happened." I exclaimed. "Well anyway how has everything else going?" Val sat down on the bed next to me. "Everything is fine I actually feel better than in months." She smiled "That's great because I just figured I was going to be an aunt. But funny how that worked out." She rubbed her belly. "Yeah and I can't wait either. But I got some stuff to do before I go to the party." Val looked shocked "Wait what is this a party? I need to ask you something first Who's my favorite porn star?"

I turned my head slightly so that my right ear was parallel with my shoulder and a lost look her eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?" she grabbed my wrists "Answer the question" she looked pretty serious now "John Holmes why?" She let go of my wrist's "Just had to make sure it's you because I could swear the way you talk it seems like your a different person." I laughed. "Yeah I'm just starting to have some fun in life that's all. I need to get use to it because when Duncan comes here I know he'll be dragging me to ever party there is." Val laughed while she walked out my door. Okay now I need to get this other stuff done then get ready for the party.

So there you have it chapter 9. I hope you liked it. And look at that another 3,000+ word chapter I wasn't expecting that. Next chapter is going to be interesting I promise. And like usual if you don't like my work you know what you can do.


	10. A Party, Revenge, and an old flame

Alright chapter 10 here it is. Again I didn't proof read so there's probably some errors and what not. Just deal with it. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own shit.

Okay so it's only 3:45 so I can get somethings done in the guest room. I had called back Duncan's brother's phone and asked him to send me a picture of Duncan's room. He had asked me why and I had told him that Duncan would be moving in with me. He was very surprised to say the least. But he did say that "So your the famous Courtney huh? Well I have to say I've noticed Duncan's been acting a whole lot different and behaving a lot better. Does any of that have to do with you?" he said it with intrigue in his voice. "Not to sound like I'm full of myself but yeah I'm probably the only reason why he hasn't escaped or burned the place down." he laughed "Well I'm glad he found you because he was on a road to no where. It's good to see what a profound effect you've had on him. We may have our disagreements but I've always wanted the best for him and he's no dummy just ignorant. You've seem to bring the best out of him and in this hell hole that's a real statement."

I could here in his words he really did want the best for his brother. "Well I'm glad he's doing good and please watch over him because he really is trying to keep his nose clean oh yeah and I never caught your name." there was a moment of silence it sounded like he was speaking to someone else. "Oh yeah where are my manors? My name is Ted I'm Duncan's oldest brother." I had to ask "Where you the one who picked up Duncan when we got back from the island?" he paused for a sec. I heard a hmmm he was thinking about something. "Oh no that was Duncan and my other brother Jimmy." I had to ask another questions

"How many brother and sisters make up the MacManus family?" he replied "There are 5 brother including Duncan and 2 sisters. How about you?"

"I have an older Brother and Sister. I got to ask is Duncan the cliché middle child?" He laughed "You got that right." I then laughed. " I got to ask now what are those pictures of Duncan's room suppose to do for you?" he was obviously interested in my answer "Well he's going to be staying in the guest house and I want to paint his room and get him somethings so he can feel more at home, but don't tell him I want it to be a surprise. The pictures of his room will help me get somethings that reflect his personality."

"Alright your secret is safe. Sorry to cut this short I have to get going to work." he didn't sound to happy about it. "Thanks for the pictures it was nice talking to you and maybe we will meet when I come to get him next month?"

"Yeah if I'm not working I'm sure we'll meet when you two come to the house. Otherwise it was nice talking to you and thanks for helping my brother become a better man." boy hearing that made me jerk a tear. "Oh no need to thank me I'm just the influence everything he's done over the last couple of months was all him."

"Don't be so modest he wouldn't be doing all this otherwise, without your influence. But it was nice talking to you." he was right. "Okay same here bye." (click)

Alright well now it was 4:05 I could get some painting in since I knew what color to get that Duncan would love. Jet black like his hair but this paint had an awesome blue tint to it when the light hits it just so. The guest house had everything, a kitchen,living room, two bathrooms, a basement, my fathers wreck room with a bar, pool table, pin ball machine three big Televisions, surround sound, all that stuff guys love.

Okay now I'm jealous his room is bigger than mine I never noticed how big it actually was until all the clutter was taken out. There was a piece of paper on the counter Oh my god my dad order a new king size Tempurpedic bed! Boy was he lucky my parents like him, letting him come stay here wow never seen that coming. He's going to be living better then me. I went into his room there was nothing in the room but my dad did laid down the plastic wrap so the navy blue carpets didn't get stained and he even start to paint. I actually painted for two and a half hours it was now about 6:45 I got it done thought. But now I got 45 minutes to go get ready for the party. I just took a show, I just combed my hair put it in a ponytail, didn't use much make up and didn't really get too dressed up just my usual look. Perfect it's 7:30 time to head over to Bridgette's house.

I arrived ahead of time like usual Bridgette was sitting on her porch. "Gwen and Geoff should be here any minute." I was really nervous what was I thinking? No, no don't think like that it'll be fun. I threw her a smile and enthusiastically said "Can't wait to go P-A-R-T-Y." Bridgette laughed then smiled "Now that's the spirit." Geoff and Gwen pulled up right on time in his F-350 diesel. Gwen opened the suicide door and got into the back with Courtney and Bridgette obviously sat up from. It only took 5 minutes. To get to Trent's house. A lot of people were rolling in as we pulled up and parked in the garage next to Trent and DJ's car. We all walked in the back door. The music was bumping, people were all around socializing and laughing. Just then Trent ran up to Gwen and gave her a big bear hug lifting her off the ground he was already loaded. He then looked at me "Holy shit Courtney came to a party!" he smiled for a sec. then had a look of terror on his face. "Wait a second ." Then out of no where he started to run around like a chicken with his head cut off yelling "Everyone get inside and board the windows doomsday is upon us!" then he stopped in front of me laughing and gave me a huge "Just kidding I'm really glad you came." I shook my head with a smile "You've made it worth coming too already a drunk Trent? Priceless."

It was about 11:15 I was having a good time I even had a few drink one still in my hand. I felt good but not drunk at least I don't think I'm drunk. I was sitting outside on the porch it was really dark out. This guy came over and sat next to me I knew him but I don't know him we had some classes together. "Hey so I heard you beat Jen hand cuffed her to the flag pole and stripped her half naked." I knew it wasn't true but I went along with it just to make sure Jen was humiliated as much as humanly possible. I figured I'm not going to have to deal with her bull shit ever again. Hopefully no one else would have to put up with her again either. I kinda see myself as a pioneer a trail blazer since no one had ever apposed Jen before. "Yeah she need to be taught a lesson." I replied to him. He tapped my bottle giving cheers and said "A toast to Jen's beat and battered face." I smiled "I'll drink to that." I said and chugged the rest of my beer. He then got up and said "See yea around." and walked away.

Out of no where these three girls that I've never met before came up to me. They were all really thin I mean beam pole thin. They had tattoos and kinda looked like they just stepped out of a 50 cent video. They came close to me and surrounded me and asked "Hey are you Courtney." I didn't know if I should answer this they look kinda pissed why would they want to bother me? Screw it "Yeah I'm Courtney who might you be?" They all looked at each other and smiled. I could feel in my bones this isn't good. Before I knew it they had grabbed me and threw me over the porch railing it was like a 5 foot drop onto a brick walkway. The wind was instantly knocked out of me I gasped for air and fuck did my back and head hurt. I coughed out "What the fuck was that about!" I couldn't even catch my breath before one of them put me in a full nelson and kept me on my knees with one of her shins on my both of my Achilles heels. So I was totally helpless they just started punching and kicking like there was no tomorrow. At that point I started me scream in pain and curing them "You Fucking cowards. You bunch of shut bitches" but I don't think anyone heard me over the blasting music inside. Did they really have to wear boots?!

After they worked me over pretty good the girl released me I fell to the ground just trying to hold anything and everything. I was in pain all over. But for some reason I suddenly got a rush of adrenaline and anger I got up fast and charged at who I presumed was the ring leader. I tackled her to the ground her back hit the pavement hard she left out a yelp of pain "Get this fat cunt off me." so I got on top of her and hit her a few times before the other two pulled me off of her. They hit me a few times then forced me to go bell down and they each put one foot on both my hands. I had blood coming out my nose and mouth but I don't think anything was broken. "Look at this cow." the ring leader said "Fuck you yea stupid bitch." and it spat at her shoes. "You fucking fat cunt." she kicked me in the head. I was blacking out a little but I was in pain all over I was in too much agony to pass out. The ring leader was looking at something in the distance then she said "So what do you think?" looking at the other two while pulling out some hand cuffs. I thought me myself oh no. "Listen I only beat her up I never handcuffed her to the flag pole or any of that other stuff. "That's not what we just heard inside." one of them said.

"Look at miss big fat ass here didn't hand cuff her to the flag pole _half naked_ HUH?! You fucking lying tubby whore." "Fuck off you anorexic whores." I was totally screwed I was going to be completely humiliated if everyone seen what I look like half naked now a days. "Yeah let's do it Hand cuff her first don't want this one fighting back." giving me a kick to the ribs. They drag me over a few feet to the flag pole it had a light shining up at the Canadian flag. They hand cuffed me to the pole I tried to move and kick as much as possible.

But they still managed to rib my shirt and pants exposing some skin. "I think this porker needs to pay with interest let's strip her naked." I started to tear and shit some blood in one of there faces. "Go to hell you fucks I didn't do that to her! I only beat her ass." she wiped her face off and punch he in the jaw. I had just given up after that. They started tugging at my clothes unzipping and unbuttoning everything. But then all of a suddenly someone pulled one of the girls by the hair and flung her a few feet away. The other girl turned around right into a fist and she hit the ground hard but wasn't out until this new stranger kicked her right in the head. The other just got up and ran with the chick who got throw by her hair. "Yeah you better run yea FUCKING COWARDS!!" I screamed.

My eye site was blurry but I recovered quick. I seen my new hero's figure emerged from the darkness. It was a tall guy, he had a pale complexion, spiky blond hair, was wearing a Nike shirt and shorts. Oh my god it's my old boyfriend Dave. "Hey little lady you alright?" I guess he didn't notice who I was. I didn't respond at first but then I said "Dave is that you?" he was trying to get the cuffs off when he stopped and took a good look at me "Courtney is that you?" Okay so it's official I've been saved by my ex boyfriend god this is kinda awkward. He actually got the cuffs off somehow. I just collapsed to the ground in the fetal position moaning in pain. Out of the corner of my eye the other bitch got up and ran off. "Fucking bitch" I muttered.

He picked me up and cradled me he let out a grunt when he got me into his chest. God he saves me and I'm going to give me a hernia. "Okay let's get you inside and clean you up." he smiled. We got inside Gwen seen my face and all the blood and gasped "Holy fuck what happened?!" he frowned "Some girls attacked her and tried to cuff her to the flag pole and were stripper he clothes off when I interfered and stopped them." Gwen rushed over and directed them to the master bed room and into he bathroom.

He laid me down on the floor. Just then Trent walked in. "Hey what's the commotion abooouuuu Holy shit! What fucking happened?1?!" he ran over to the closet and grabbed a medical kit. "Trent go find Bridgette she has some medical experience." he nodded and ran off. Less than a minute later Bridgette rushed in and stared for a second she started to cry "Oh my god COURTNEY!!" She came over and sat next to me. She was breathing heavy trying to collect herself. "okay give me the little flash light we need to see if she has a concussion."

Gwen handed it to her she started lifting my eye lids. "okay she doesn't have a concussion. Hey you new guy go find that guy who was just in there and get some warm wet towels." He shock his head and went out the room. "Okay I checked around doesn't seem like she broke anything. Just some bumps and bruises." Gwen let out a sign of relief "Good let's get her cleaned up and get her on a bed so she can lay down and rest some." Bridge nodded in agreement just then Geoff walked in with some wet towels. "What the hell happened here?" They both looked up at him "We don't know she hasn't said a word and she's barely concussion." Bridgette told him.

They cleaned me up and Geoff picked me up and put me on the big bed outside the bathroom. "Let her just stay here for awhile and rest." With that they all left the room. I passed out and woke up a while later the clock on the night stand said 1:30 am. "Ahh my fucking head is killing me." I got up and walked out the door the party was still going strong. I walked over to Gwen, Bridgette, and DJ and plopped down on the couch next to them. "Oh my god Courtney how are you feeling?" DJ asked with a look of great concern. "I feel absolutely terrible I'm in pain and swore all over. Is there a sob person here that can give me a lift home?" They looked around and Gwen called Dave over oh great anyone but him! "hey are you sober? Court needs a ride home. "Sure I'm good" he looks over to me "You ready?" I shook my head up and down. "Okay let's go." he grabbed my hand and we walked out the front door and got into his white Mercedes SLK convertible.

The ride home was quite thank god we pulled up in front of my house and I got out and shut the door. I turned around and put my hands on the closed door. "Thanks I really appreciate what you did back there." he smirked "Hey no problem those bitches were a bunch of thugs. But hey I was wondering if I could get you number?" I took a step back "What? Really? You would want my number??." I was in total shock. "Yeah why I there something wrong with that?" he looked at this dash board "Well first off I actually have a boyfriend , second I mean come on look at me I'm a disgusting heifer and your a well...very handsome guy who could do better." he looked back at me "That's cool I just wanted to see if you would wanna get some coffee sometime and just catch up? As friends if that's how it must be. And your no heifer you really are beautiful even with two black eyes, and a swollen cut lip. I smiled and blushed a little. "Okay 727-369-9889 But seriously just as friends..." He punched the number into his cell phone. "Okay I'll give you a call in a few days when your better okay?" he had a big smile on his face. "Alright good night" I said. "he waved and said "I hope you feel better." then he pulled off down the driveway. I turned around and limped into the house up the stairs and onto my bed, I kicked my shoes off and passed out.

Okay hope you lived it _**R/R **_for crying out loud. And like always if you don't like it you should know by now what to do.


End file.
